Speed Dating
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Sara goes speed dating and gets to meet some pretty interesting people. a hint of GSR at the end


Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing :(

Get a diversion. Get a life outside the lab. Who on earth does he think he is to be telling me that? I mean, my social life is way more interesting than his. It's 5pm and I still can't believe that Cath actually convinced me to come to this thing, she said it would be a good opportunity for me to meet someone and if not, I would have fun watching at a bunch of guys flirting with me, yeah sure as if being seduced by some person who could possibly be a murder or kidnaper would be fun.

I'm in this huge room now, someone asks me my name and then gives me a name tag. Great, they misspelled my name, apparently now I'm named _Sarah_, I decide not to make a big event of it, it's not like I'm going to be meeting someone interesting today anyways. Maybe I should change my attitude, try and see the bright side of this, but the only thing that I can think about is that Shania Twain song.

_  
I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art_

The bell rings and they ask me to take a sit, I take the table that's closest to me, a lady dressed in red, who strangely reminds me of Cath, is making the instructions clear. Five minutes per meeting and the guy is the one who rotates. "_Bring it on_" I think as I look at the time, they are 2 minutes behind the schedule.

A bald, short guy is the first one to arrive at my table; he takes a seat and smiles

"Hi… Sarah" he says after looking at my name tag, which was high enough for no guy to stare at my breast instead of reading my name

"Hi Paul" I say giving my best creepy mood smile

The guy starts talking about himself, his age and that staff but I can't help my self to think that he has a Robert Romano from E.R. attitude, the same bald head and short height but so self confident. I'm sure he will make some girl happy one day.

_You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

The next guy to appear next to me is a complete geek. I mean I know I am a geek but he is even geekier. He's wearing this checkered shirt and his pants are pulled up way too high, he even has the thick glasses and everything. Apart from his appearance he seems to be a cute fellow; once again, he'll make a girl very happy someday.

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else _

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much

"How am I doing so far?" he asks me nervously

"You're doing fine Howard" I say with a genuine smile on my face, he's cute but he's not my type,

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

"Do I get to have your number?" Howard asks a little nervous, his time is about to be over

"I work with the LVPD so, go around the headquarters someday; maybe we could have a cup of coffee"

"Thanks Sarah, nice to meet you. I have to say, you're nicer than a lot of girls here" he says as he stands up, _Too bad I don't like you, _I think as he moves on.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case_

God this new guy looks so much like… well, like Greg. He's all confident and thinks he's the greatest thing on earth, I can tell for the way he talks and the attempts at flirting.

"So, Sarah, what do you do for a living? I'm an actor you know" he says, so sure of himself

"I catch bad guys, I'm a CSI" I say smiling, I'm just not into him. He smiles seductively at me

"I can be a bad guy sometimes" he says slowly, in a whispering sort of voice

"Well, I'll have to put you behind the bars of the big house then" I say talking in the same whisper type voice that he had, but I wasn't joking, _Too arrogant for me_.

_And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought a lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

"That's kind of hot you know, dating a cop, you own your own handcuffs and stuff right?" he asks, obviously not fazed about my putting him in prison comment

_God maybe I should exchange guys with Lady Heather, I give her this one and she gives me Grissom back_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

"What can you tell me about yourself that may me take interest in you?" _If he is so self-confident he must have a really great answer_

"I am as good as an actor as I am with the chicks" He says in a cool and secure manner.

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much_

As I finish that thought the bell rings, I thank God and wait for the next guy to arrive, hopefully he won't be such a pain in the, well, you know where.

A new guy comes by; he's standing next to the chair as if asking for permission to take a sit _At least this one has manners._ As he takes a seat I can see his smile, his hair and the great pair of blue eyes that he's got. With his hair is dark and clean looks, he reminds me somehow of Nick.

"Good afternoon Sarah" he says with a southern accent, he's so much like Nicky

"Well, good afternoon Sean" I said in a very cheerful voice.

"So, how did a lady like you end up here?"

"Lost a bet with a friend" I lied

"Should have known, well, do you have a boyfriend?"

"_Well, we are the direct kind of guy, aren't we?" _I think to myself. This guy is fun but no boyfriend material in him, for me anyways.

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

"What are your hobbies Sean?" I ask, genuinely interested, hey at least we could be friends

"Well, I love cars, they are like humans to me, you have to take care of them and make them look good, treat them with respect" he says and he kind of freaks me out a little I mean, I don't want to be treated as a car or want my car to be treated as me.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in_

"Yes, cars are my passion, I even left a girlfriend who told me that cars were stupid, I mean, that's not cool, she has no right to hurt the car's feelings like that!" He looks so serious that I actually find it hard to control not to laugh in front of him

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!_

"What about you Sarah, what's your passion?"

"Well… I'm very passionate about…" _Oh my God! I have no passion but solving crimes! And if I freaked out when he told me about the cars thing, he'll just leave if I tell him that… think of something, think of something… think of Cath _"Shopping, I just love shopping" And as I finished that line I felt as if I had a big L in my forehead and not only because of "Loser" but because of "Lousy Liar"

"_Well, isn't every woman fond of shopping?" _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

The bell rings and I am 15 minutes away from my freedom, the most interesting person I've met is… Howard. I have to admit that the car guy was also nice but we didn't have the connection, I mean they only person I've ever felt a real connection with was Grissom, is Grissom, but _Urg! I have to stop thinking about the bug-man!_

"Hellooo sunshine" says a guy that instead of taking a sit starts moving his body as if he was jelly, _That's a weird form to call somebody's attention_

"Hello Jell-o boy" I say cheerfully

"Very funny I have to say" he starts good with a great smile at his face

"I bet you like dancing"

"And I bet you like singing" he surprises me with that, could he really tell or it was just a coincidence

"I could tell you that I'm a psychic but I would be lying, I heard you humming a while ago" he tells "I'm Zach by the way"

"Hi Zach by the way, I'm Sara"

We start laughing and talking as if we were old friends. We exchanged numbers and a few minor details of our life like if he have pets or brothers, where did we worked and everything.

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

"Hey, how about this, I'll give you a call; we can arrange to do something together and if it's nice we can work something up, if not I'll stop bugging you"

"Well, that sounds nice, here's my e-mail, maybe we could talk a little more later" _Second guy who made this thing less of a waste of time._

_Bring on the fifth guy come _ I think a little more relaxed, a smile comes to my face as I see who my next guy is, living in Las Vegas I should have expected that something like this might have happened before.

"You are so dead Cath" I whisper as Elvis sits in front of me

"I think I've found a new muse"

"I think I've found a king" I play along "What's your real name?"

"Elvis" he answers, _Cool I got a guy with a personality disorder_

_That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much_

"What do you do for a living?" I asked

"I sing, you know, record things and act"

"Okaaaay"

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Whatever_

"Impressive, right?"

"Well, _that don't impress me…"_ Yes! I finally get it out of my mind by singing the punch line! Hooray for me!

"Yeah most people don't believe me when I say I'm back" Elvis said as he stood up.

After something like 3 minutes of looking at an empty chair I hear the bell's sound which is kind of driving me nuts after listening to it so many times, I bend down to reach my water bottle and I heard the chair moving.

"Take a sit but don't get your hopes up" I say _God, I can't find the water in my purse_

"Is that what you tell to all the guys?" I heard the guy speak and I was paralyzed, _very sexy voice_

"Yes, actually I haven't found anything good today" I try not to look taken by his looks

"You come to these things regularly?"

"Not really, my friend Catherine made me" I say smiling

"That's good to hear"

We begin talking naturally, no need to ask each other's name we both can read the tags. With Howard time passed normally, with Zack it was a little faster but with this new guy it just went flying.

"Do I get to see you later?" he asks

"I'll see you every night for the next few weeks but I may be taking some vacations later"

"From work or from me?" his eyes are fixed on mine

"From work"

"How about if we see each other while you are on vacations?"

"Are you asking me to start dating you?" _Very brave man_

"Yes, I am" he says smoothly and calm

"I'll see you at work Grissom" I say as I go pass the door, leaving him on the table looking at me, well now I really can't wait for my vacations to come.

THE END

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Ok you can tell me which one you choose but be nice :) Please review.


End file.
